


Тридцать три причины влюбиться

by Riren_team



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alphabet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_team/pseuds/Riren_team
Summary: Тридцать три причины для их любви.(цикл драбблов о любви в алфавитном порядке)





	Тридцать три причины влюбиться

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Riren team 2018 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
> Посвящается всем тем, кто разочаровался в любви, но продолжает в неё верить.  
> Автор VS_Juliette (https://ficbook.net/authors/1961704)

А — Аккуратность

Эрен отродясь не был аккуратным. И от этого страдали все. Особенно Ривай.

Особенно, когда кофе, заказанный самим же Риваем, оказался у того на штанах. И подняв голову, чтобы отчитать нерадивого официанта, он понял… что пропал. Безнадёжно и абсолютно безвозвратно. 

И будь Эрен хоть чуть-чуть аккуратным, он сейчас не стоял бы на кухне Ривая, оттирая плиту от сбежавшего кофе. 

Б — Блять

— Блять, Эрен!

В дверном проёме ванной показалась лохматая голова, в которую незамедлительно полетели ярко зелёные боксеры.

— Я же просил убрать. 

Ривай стал чрезвычайно много материться. 

— Эрен, блять, я опаздываю на работу. Что ты делаешь? О-о-х… — в такие моменты Ривай забывал приличные слова, потому что минет Эрен делал просто охренительно. 

В — Весна

Ривай не любил весну.

Но всегда смотрел, как весеннее солнце, с утра проникая в спальню, путается в волосах Эрена.

Ривай ненавидел топать по слякоти.

Но неизменно плёлся за радостным Эреном гулять в парк, потому что тот обожал запах весны. 

Во время дождя у Ривая почти всегда болела голова.

Но теперь боль стала быстро отступать, потому что рука Эрена, перебирающая его волосы — лучшее лекарство от мигрени. 

До встречи с Эреном Ривай не любил весну. 

Г — Голос

— Ривай! В магазине акция на Орео!

У Эрена очень громкий голос.

— Hey, I just met you and this is cra-a-azy, but here’s my number so call me maybe-e-e!

И абсолютное отсутствие слуха. 

— А-а-ах… Да! Чёрт, Ривай… Быстрее!

Но, возможно, это мешает только соседям. 

Д — Девятнадцать

Эрену девятнадцать, и он ничего не боится.

Риваю тридцать четыре, и он боится, что однажды Эрен уйдёт от него. Слишком большая разница в возрасте. 

Эрену двадцать, и он стоит на пороге Ривая с чемоданами, заявляя, что будет жить здесь всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Риваю исполнилось тридцать пять, и он всё ещё боится, потому что больше не сможет без Эрена. 

Эрену двадцать один, и, выгибаясь в оргазме, он в очередной раз доказывает, что принадлежит только Риваю.

Риваю всё ещё тридцать пять, и он больше не боится, потому что уверен — Эрен тоже не сможет без него.

Е — Ещё

— Ещё, — заявляет Эрен и вытягивает губы «бантиком».

Ривай закатывает глаза, но послушно целует. Он хотел ограничиться целомудренным поцелуем, но Эрен вдруг хватает его за затылок и, притягивая ближе, кусает за нижнюю губу. Мелкий засранец. Ривай рычит и валит Эрена на диван. 

— Ещё, — ухмыляется Эрен. Его глаза сверкают, а щёки покрыты лёгким румянцем. Такой Эрен сводит Ривая с ума. С таким Эреном не хочется смотреть фильм, право выбора которого Риваю предоставили только за поцелуй. Ведь Эрен не любит научные фильмы.

Ё — Ёлка

На их первое совместное Рождество Эрен притащил в дом огромную ёлку. 

Ривай никогда не праздновал ни Рождество, ни свой день рождения. Но с того дня всё изменилось. Эрен всё изменил, бегая по кухне и пытаясь потушить праздничный ужин. В квартире пахло гарью, хвоей и впервые — праздником. 

Ж — Жара

На улице стояла удушающая жара, зноем покрывая всё вокруг. Люди, асфальт, дома — всё как будто плавилось. Ривай лежал на диване и пытался не двигаться. Кондиционер в квартире сломался, а мастер должен прийти только завтра. Даже мысли были какими-то тягучими, и Ривай не заметил, как уснул. 

Ему снился снег, а ещё Эрен, пытающийся поймать снежинки ртом. Эрен должен скоро прийти… Медленно открыв глаза, Ривай понял, что ему трудно дышать: что-то тяжелое придавило его к дивану. Он слегка приподнял голову и смог разглядеть лохматую макушку. Господи, как же жарко. Ривай вздохнул и откинул голову обратно на подлокотник. 

Обняв Эрена одной рукой, он подумал, что, наверное, от жары можно умереть…

З — Зелёный

Как-то Ханджи спросила Ривая, какой его любимый цвет. Он сразу же ответил «зелёный». 

Но потом, подумав, решил, что не совсем: ведь на солнце он становится ярким, почти ослепляющим; в темноте страсти он как будто аквамариновый, с золотыми всполохами; иногда он темнеет настолько, что становится почти чёрным; а иногда он покрывается тёплой дымкой нежности. 

Нет, «зелёный» — определённо слишком просто, чтобы описать его любимый цвет. 

И — Игра

Эрен любил играть. Бывали и шумные вечера в компании друзей за картами или Элиасом. Иногда он часами просиживал за компьютером, с головой уходя в онлайн шутеры. А ещё у них дома стояла приставка, и если Ривая с работы встречал мат Эрена, значит, это Бладборн. Но самые интересные игры начинались с одного ящика в их гардеробе, который Ривай мысленно окрестил как «Набег на Секс-шоп». 

Ривай тоже любил играть. Но однажды раз и навсегда проиграл, увидев испуганный взгляд официанта в кафе напротив своего офиса. 

Й — Йод

— Ааау!

— Не дёргайся, — Ривай крепче обхватил ногу Эрена и, подув на коленку, продолжил аккуратно обрабатывать ссадину. — В двадцать четыре ты всё ещё ребёнок. Когда ты уже прекратишь постоянно падать?

За окном стояло лето, кондиционер мерно гудел в гостиной, а Эрен лежал на диване всё такой же растрёпанный и обиженный на весь мир. 

— Может, я специально падаю, — насупился Эрен и скрестил руки на груди. 

Ривай ухмыльнулся и поднял взгляд. 

— И зачем же?

— Мне нравится, когда ты меня лечишь, — в голосе Эрена было столько тепла и нежности, что Ривай невольно улыбнулся. Только Эрен мог так просто оправдать свою неуклюжесть чувствами. 

К — Какао

Ривай терпеть не мог какао. Слишком сладко. А вот Эрен, наоборот, пил его в таком количестве, что, казалось, ещё пару кружек, и заработает себе сахарный диабет. 

Один из осенних вечеров Ривай застал дома, разбирая пакеты с продуктами, когда вдруг понял, что на столешнице красуются три новых банки с какао. Какао есть, а вот Эрена уже несколько дней нет. Он на неделю уехал к родителям. 

Ривай терпеть не мог какао. Особенно сейчас, когда оно обожгло язык своей сладостью, так напоминающей вкус губ Эрена. 

Л — Любовь

Ривай ненавидел запах изо рта, но проснувшись, первым делом всегда целовал Эрена. 

Ривай терпеть не мог, когда его отвлекали от работы, но, будь то совещание или обед, ему всегда хватало ровно три секунды, чтобы нажать кнопку “ответить”, когда звонил Эрен. 

Ривай не любил сладкое, но когда Эрен пихал свой нос в пакеты с продуктами, то неизменно выуживал оттуда шоколадки или печенья. 

Ривай ненавидел грязь на кухне, но всегда молча смотрел, как Эрен готовит. 

Ривай много чего не любил, складывая из этих мелочей своё понятие слова «любовь». И это понятие имело вполне конкретное имя. 

М — Март

Когда Ривай в первый раз подошёл к Ханджи с просьбой научить его готовить шоколадный торт, та подумала, что ослышалась. 

— Нет, Очкастая, ты всё правильно услышала, — Ривай был каким-то… дёрганным. 

Это было 29 марта. 

Через полгода Ханджи познакомится с причиной столь внезапной любви Ривая к тортам. 

А следующее 29 марта они проведут в попытках приготовить чизкейк. 

И ещё через два года Ханджи решит, что Ривай уже может идти работать кондитером. 

Март для Ханджи сладкий. Ривай в марте нервный, но Эрену это чертовски нравится. 

Н — Навсегда

«Навсегда» — значит лишиться свободы и оказаться в клетке безысходности. Поэтому раньше этого слова не было в словаре Ривая. Он старался не замечать, что «навсегда» может рано или поздно случиться и с ним. И тогда он застрянет, не имея возможности двигаться дальше. 

После встречи с Эреном слово «навсегда» заполнило жизнь Ривая. Оно растворилось в чужой улыбке, взъерошенных волосах, внимательных глазах… «Навсегда» стало Эреном, который ни на секунду не давал Риваю передышки. 

О — Очарование

Ривай не хотел знакомить Ханджи с Эреном. И если быть совсем уж честным, Ривай вообще никого не хотел знакомить с Эреном. Будь его воля, он просто запер бы Эрена дома и никуда не пускал. 

— Господи, Ривай, какой же он очаровательный! — Ханджи сдавила Эрена в объятиях. 

Да, очаровательный. Ривай и сам это знал, злобно косясь на любого, кто осмеливался приблизиться к его парню. Эрен на это лишь смеялся и называл Ривая собственником. Собственником, которым Ривай никогда не был, но опять же — до встречи с Эреном. Его жизнь вообще с лёгкостью разделилась на «до» и «после» встречи с Эреном, каждый раз открывая нового, никому неизвестного Ривая. 

П — Просто

В жизни Эрена всё всегда было «просто». 

— Ну, просто так получилось, — пожимал плечами Эрен. 

— Я просто не пошёл в универ, — оправдывался Эрен. 

— Нет причины! Я просто люблю тебя, придурок! — кричал Эрен. 

Тогда была их первая серьёзная ссора, и Эрен ушёл, хлопнув дверью. А Ривай испугался. Испугался настолько, что напился и вырубился на диване. Проснулся он только на утро от запаха свежесваренного кофе, доносящегося с кухни. 

Около плиты стоял Эрен, остервенело натирая её поверхность.

— Раз действительно всё так просто, — усмехнулся Ривай, подходя ближе и обнимая Эрена со спины, — тогда я больше никуда тебя не отпущу. 

Р — Ривай

Иногда Эрену казалось, что он фанат Ривая. 

Вот Эрен с восхищённым трепетом рассматривает квартиру Ривая, подмечая, насколько сильно та похожа на своего хозяина. 

А вот в его голове проносится мысль незамедлительно отвлечь Ривая от чтения, потому что в очках тот до одури сексуален. 

Мысли Эрена крутятся исключительно вокруг Ривая, смакуя каждую деталь его одежды, каждую чёрточку на лице, каждый изгиб тела, каждое движение… да что там, всего Ривая целиком и полностью. 

Эрен знает: если Ривай изогнул бровь, но ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул, значит, тот удивлён; если уголок его губ слегка напрягся, значит, Ривай злится; если его глаза блестят, когда он смотрит на Эрена, значит, будет секс… Миллион «если» Эрен выучил в Ривае. 

Но чего Эрен никогда не знал, так это то, что, однажды увидев хмурого мужчину через окно своего кафе, влюбится окончательно и бесповоротно.

С — Страсть

Армин сидел за обеденным столом и испуганным взглядом смотрел на Ханджи, спокойно попивавшую чай напротив. 

— Да пошёл ты нахрен! — голос у Эрена громкий, а кабинет Ривая соседствовал аккурат с кухней. За «посылом» Эрена последовал звук разбитого стекла.

— Ах ты гадёныш, это был мой любимый бокал. 

Армин вздрогнул — Ривай как будто рычал, чётко и ясно выговаривая каждое слово. От звука его голоса по телу Армина побежали мурашки: если даже ему сейчас стало страшно, то как должно быть страшно Эрену, запертому с Риваем в одной комнате. 

— Ханджи, это нормально? — прошелестел бледный Армин. 

Послышался удар в стену, затем затишье и томное на выдохе: «Ривааай… У нас же гости…». 

Ханджи ухмыльнулась: 

— Это страсть. 

Т — Титан

Свежая кровь на зелёном смотрится неправильно. Так не должно быть. Эрен — мальчик-титан, мальчик-надежда, возложивший победу в этой войне на свои плечи. Поэтому, когда Зик сворачивает Эрену-титану шею, время для всех замедляет свой ход. Для всех, кроме Ривая, который понимает, что ему во что бы то ни стало надо успеть вытащить Эрена… 

— Ривай! — в темноте сложно разглядеть лицо Эрена, но, кажется, тот напуган. — Ты звал меня, очень громко и… страшно. 

Сердце Ривая колотилось с бешеной скоростью, время ускорило свой ход. Ривай посмотрел на Эрена и в следующую секунду сжал его в крепких объятиях, притягивая ближе, стараясь как будто укрыть собой, оградить от всего мира. Эрен здесь: живой и тёплый, немного сонный и слишком напуганный. Был это просто сон или воспоминания из прошлой жизни — Ривай не знал. Главное — больше такого не повторится, потому что они заслужили ещё один шанс. 

У — Утро

Утро в будние дни начиналось с поцелуя, иногда переходя в ленивый и болезненно сладкий секс. Продолжалось оно матерящимся Эреном, подгоревшим кофе и полным бардаком — потому что «Ривай, если бы ты с утра не был таким охренительно сексуальным, я бы не опаздывал сейчас в универ». 

Утро в выходные было тёплым, мягким и уютным. Эрен причмокивал во сне, переворачиваясь на другой бок после утреннего поцелуя. Ривай всегда улыбался на это и шёл готовить завтрак. А спустя примерно час появлялся Эрен: весь растрёпанный, постоянно зевающий и совершенно домашний. Утро в выходные — самое любимое утро Ривая. 

Но иногда могло быть и другое утро — холодное и бесконечно долгое. Утро без Эрена. Так похожее на то, что было до встречи с ним, с одним лишь единственным и ценным исключением: ему было, кого ждать. Поэтому теперь Ривай по-своему любил даже такое утро.

Ф — Фетиш

Сначала Ривай подумал, что у Эрена фетиш на очки. И начал наблюдать: нет, при виде Ханджи его глаза не загораются; других людей в очках Эрен вообще в упор не замечал, как-то прокомментировав: «Ну и что, что он в очках? Мне-то что, Ривай, ты о чем вообще?». 

Но потом Ривай всё же сумел проследить взаимосвязь — у Эрена выборочный фетиш, и распространяется он исключительно на Ривая. 

Х — Химия

— Вот здесь у тебя в реакции ошибка, — Ривай сидел на диване и проверял самостоятельную работу Эрена по химии. Тот сунул свой нос в листок и внимательно посмотрел.

— Блин, точно! — выхватив свою работу, Эрен сполз на пол и, сев по-турецки, склонился над низким столиком, с энтузиазмом исправляя последствия своей невнимательности. — Ривай, скажи, есть что-то, чего ты не знаешь?

Конечно, есть. 

Например, Ривай не знал химию, пока однажды Эрен не пришёл домой со словами: «У меня скоро зачёт по химии, а я ни черта не понимаю, как решать эти долбанные реакции ОВР! Я точно вылечу из универа!». И тогда Ривай решил, что было бы полезно разобраться с наукой, которую в школе терпеть не мог. 

Ц — Цена

Три банки какао, когда Эрена нет дома — 9 фунтов.

Диск с научным фильмом, который они так и не посмотрят — 8 фунтов.

Ингредиенты для торта каждое 29 марта — 15 фунтов.

Дополнительные запасы йода после переезда Эрена — 5 фунтов.

Любимый разбитый бокал — расплата телом.

Кофе, оказавшийся на штанах Ривая 25 декабря — бесценно. 

Ч — Чай

Открыв на кухне полку над плитой, Ривай обнаружил там просто непомерные запасы чая. 

— Ты что, ограбил чайный магазин? 

Эрен сидел за столом, подперев подбородок руками, и внимательно наблюдал, как Ривай разбирает пакеты с продуктами. 

— Ну, пока ты был в командировке, я ходил в магазин и понял, что по привычке покупаю для тебя чай. А так как пить его было некому… В общем, вот, — Эрен махнул головой в сторону полки с чаем. 

Ривай сначала внимательно посмотрел на Эрена, а затем внезапно рассмеялся: 

— Боже, два идиота.

Они самая лучшая привычка друг друга. 

Ш — Шёлк

Он легонько, едва касаясь, проводит пальцами по шее Эрена, посылая по его телу волну мурашек. 

Кожа Эрена похожа на шёлк — она словно светится в темноте. Пальцы скользят ниже, обводя контур болезненно выпирающих ключиц. Эрен тихо вздыхает и выгибается, подставляясь под невесомые касания, требуя большего. 

Весь Эрен словно шёлк — он тихой волной скользит в сознание, обволакивая собой, растворяя все мысли и чувства. И Риваю ничего не остаётся, кроме как подчиниться тихим выдохам и манящим губам, беспорядочно шепчущим «Ривай-Ривай-Ривай…».

Щ — Щекотка

«Эрен боится щекотки», — решает Ривай, когда от лёгкого прикосновения к рёбрам тот дёргается. 

«Ну точно боится», — заключает Ривай, когда Эрен с дикими воплями отбивается от назойливых пальцев, снующих по его бокам. 

«Боится ли?» — спрашивает себя Ривай, касаясь языком тазовых косточек Эрена и получая в ответ лишь приглушённый стон.

«Хм, может не везде боится…» — задумывается Ривай, выводя невесомые узоры на пятке Эрена, торчащей из-под одеяла. 

К любым вопросам, касающимся Эрена, Ривай подходит со всей ответственностью. 

Ъ, Ь

Ривай твёрдый, частенько грубый и всегда прямолинейный. Он с трудом заводит друзей, но с лёгкостью — врагов. Очень сложно сказать, о чём он думает и что чувствует — его эмоции закрытая книга, прочитать которую может далеко не каждый. 

Эрен мягкий, открытый и совершенно очаровательный. Люди тянутся к нему, желая оказаться как можно ближе. Окутывая ярким и тёплым светом своей улыбки, он не стесняется проявлять эмоции — иногда кажется, что Эрену нечего скрывать. 

И только Эрен знает, каким мягким и пронзительно чувственным может быть Ривай. А Ривай в свою очередь частенько замечает твёрдость и неоспоримую стойкость в характере Эрена. 

Ы — Ы

— Ы тофта онпофтавыл мнэ пат! 

— Эрен, я ничего не поняла, — Микаса сидела за столом и скептически смотрела на жующего Эрена. 

— И тогда он поставил мне пять, — перевёл Ривай, поставив перед Микасой кружку с чаем. — Сначала прожуй, а потом говори. 

Эрен кивнул и принялся активно выполнять наставление. Микаса не знала, когда этот хмурый старикашка научился понимать Эрена лучше, чем она. А также она не знала, что Ривай слушает эту историю уже в третий раз. Но он не выдаст себя, потому что его чертовски позабавила ревность, проскользнувшая в глазах подруги Эрена.

Э — Эмпатия

Риваю не нужны слова, чтобы понять чувства Эрена. 

Вот он приходит домой после универа и ложится на диван, поджимая коленки к груди — Ривай идёт на кухню, чтобы заварить какао. 

После разговора с мамой Эрен тихо проходит в гостиную и садится рядом, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Ривай бездумно переключает каналы — значит, придётся взять отпуск, чтобы познакомиться с родителями Эрена. 

Эрен выгибается и требует остановиться, когда тёплые губы плотнее обхватывают головку члена — Ривай ускоряет темп. 

Когда Эрен присаживается на край стола в кабинете Ривая и с «неподдельным» интересом спрашивает: «Что делаешь?» — Ривай скептически приподнимает бровь и смотрит на Эрена поверх очков. 

Слова — это лишнее, когда ты целиком и полностью погружаешься в мир другого человека. Когда этот человек и есть твой мир. 

Ю — You

Всё началось с обычной бытовой ссоры, после которой Ривай нашёл на тумбочке возле кровати письмо: 

«Если у тебя есть какие-то претензии ко мне, то, будь добр, напиши их на листочке, чтобы такого больше не повторилось. Э.» 

Похоже, Эрен был в бешенстве.

Ривай взял ручку и, сев на кровать, написал лишь одно предложение. После чего, сложив листок вдвое, подошёл к двери кабинета, где Эрен с ногами сидел в его кресле, отвернувшись к окну. 

«Ты лучшее, что случилось со мной, Эрен Йегер. Р.» 

Я — Я

— Ханджи, мы подумаем, — ответил Ривай, когда Зоэ пригласила его выпить. 

— Нет, у нас планы: кино, пиво и жаркий секс, — ухмыльнулся Ривай, когда Ханджи спросила, свободен ли у него вечер. 

— Сегодня наша годовщина, поэтому мы будем только вдвоём, — отрезал Ривай, когда Ханджи поинтересовалась, что он делает на Рождество. 

Ровно пять лет назад Ривай почти перестал говорить «я», заменив его на такое простое и необходимое «мы».


End file.
